chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Into The Temporal Zone Part 2
Into the Temporal Zone Part 2 is the 12th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Tipped off to Zekiel's whereabouts, the team infiltrates a black market weapons deal with Douglas as their leader. Surrounded by some of the toughest criminals the world has ever known, including some the team knows, things go from bad to worse quickly when the blue prints for the latest Bionics weapon is left behind by Berry Jr and falls into the wrong hands, which could potentially cause disastrous consequences in the future. Douglas realizes the best way to retrieve the blueprints is to contact a brilliant man - his younger self. Heather and Berry head off in search of Douglas, much to Andrew's consternation. Meanwhile, Max and Alex plan to steal a key element in getting rid of Zekiel but still unsure of his friends safety, Berry Jr demands to come along on the mission. Louis Jr helps Leana remember something important. Main Cast # Stephanie Brait as Heather Montoya # Mariah Buzolin as Riley Friar # Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar and Lucas Friar # Jacob Artist as Zay Baineaux # Rosa Blasi as Isadora Minkus # Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus # Trina McGee Davis as Samantha Babineaux # Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews # Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Matthews # Rowan Blanchard as Ruby Friar # William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom, Berry Figgenbottom Jr., and Louis Friar Jr. # Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg # Elise Neal as Chyna Parks # Corey Sorenson as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby # Susan Olsen as Olive Doyle # Allie Grant as Marie Duncan and Ursula Duncan # Leana Wright as Leana Duncan # Matt Shively as Paul Duncan # Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Annie Duncan # Spencer Boldman as Ricardo Duncan # Bradley Steven Perry as John G. Duncan, Ethan Duncan, and Gabe Duncan, Jr. # Sierra McCormick as Nancy Duncan, Edna Duncan, and Clarie Chestnut # Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan and Joe Duncan # Duggie Duggan as Andrew Davenport # Jesse McFly as Jesse McFly # Brandon Frangipani as Brandon Frangipani # Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby # Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby # Lauren Graham as Bree Davenport # Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (Voice, face via CGI) ## Ciara Renee as Skylar Storm (body double, from behind) # Jake Short as Robbie Quimby # Brenda Song as Paris Tipton # Lea Thompson as Maya Bennett # Zoey Deutsch as Ashley Martin # Robert Torti as Cody Martin/ Zack Martin # Ginette Rhodes as Bailey Martin # Julie Chen as London Tipton # Jeff Garlin as Angus Chestnut # McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo # Carrie Genzel as Alex Russo # Dylan Sprouse as Cody Martin, Jr. # Selena Gomez as Ellen Greyback and Hailey Martin # Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin III # Gregg Sulkin as Martin Greyback # Ray Park as Jack Brewer # Olivia Holt as Kick Brewer # Mateo Arias as Adrian Martinez # Dylan Riley Snyder as Drew Krupnick # Landry Bender as Patsy Davenport and Heather Montoya # Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney, Jr. # Jordan Fisher as Benjamin Dippledorf # Dove Cameron as Liz Rooney and Vicky Rooney # Dana Snyder as Joey Rooney # Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney # Skai Jackson as Kristen Rooney # Kristen Chenoweth as Maddie Smalls # Jessica Garcia as Willow Rooney and Daphne Rooney # Elliot Carr as John Patrick Duncan # Josh Radnor as Justin Russo # Bridget Mendler as Stella Walsh, Shirley Walsh, Gian Russo, and Lilly Russo # Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Duncan # Jason Dolley as Pat Duncan # Kevin Lineham as Kaz Duncan/ Gabe Duncan # Eric Allan Kramer as PJ Duncan # Leigh-Allyn Baker as Teddy Duncan # Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan # Jake Cinoa as Percy Johnson # Marcus Duncan as Toby Duncan # Logan Moreau as Edward Duncan # Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Autumn Quimby # Chyna Anne McClain as Winter Quimby # Cierra Ramirez as TBA # Johnathan Sadowski as Max Russo # Zibby Allen as Emma Davenport # Pearce Joza as Seth Duncan # Lily James as TBA # Craig Olegnik as TBA # Will Poulter as TBA # John Francis Daley as TBA # Claudia Wells as TBA # Camilla Bell as TBA # Stone Eisenmann as TBA # Alyson Stoner as TBA # Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr. # Madison Pettis as Rebecca Dooley # Tyler James Williams as Leo Dooley # Jeremy Kent Jackson as Doug Matthews and Douglas Davenport # Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby # Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom Category:Episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 1 Category:2022 Category:2060 Category:1985